Insomnia
by emily-is-strange
Summary: [ONESHOT] Sora lays awake and reminisces about her life and how she has come to be with the man of her dreams.


A/N: Ok! This is my very first one-shot. Well, it's my very first fic period! HaHa. So yea, critcisms of all kinds are welcome. Yes, that includes flames, but only do so if you absolutley MUST. So yea, read on, enjoy, and review.

Oh by the way, Sora's thoughts are in **_bold_** _**italics** _and Sora's flashbacks/memories are in regular _italics_.

Ok, on with the story...

It was a beautiful, clear summer night, and all the inhabitants of the building were sound asleep. All except a certain redhead. 24-year-old Sora, the DigiDestined of love lay awake on her side staring out her large open window into the night. She let out a small sigh as the sweet air of the night crept in with the cool breeze. Sora adjusted her position on her large fluffy bed, though remained on her side as the doctor had suggested. Her movement seemed to cause her husband to stir behind her, though she knew she had not woken him.

**_That guy can sleep through an attack from MaloMyotismon if he was tired enough._ **

She let out a soft giggle at the thought and let her smile linger on her face. Another breeze kicked up and Sora felt the cool air graze against her skin and float over her thin white nightgown. She looked over to the digital clock on her nightstand; just in time to see the numbers turn over to midnight.

_**Thirteen years**, _Sora thought to herself, **_It's been thirteen years, since that fated day we all met._**

Her deep crimson orbs looked up to the night sky as memories began to flood her mind.

**_I remember back when we first arrived in the Digital World. We were all so lost and confused. But we were strong enough to make it through. We were strong enough to deal will Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Apocalymon, all four of the Dark Masters, and countless other evil digimon. Not only did we face off with many evil digimon, but also some of our own inner evils. Like when I first found out about my crest of love, and believed it wouldn't glow because I didn't know any love. Well I know now, that I was foolish to ever believe that. I also remember back when Hikari first got sick in the Digiworld, Taichi was so worried he became overprotective in the worst way. Even though, he still is overprotective of her to this day. I guess each of us had our own inner battles. Like Mimi and Takeru, they both had a hard time dealing with the fact that digimon die the same way humans do. But then again, I guess we all had a hard time dealing with that. We sure did go through a lot together, and we have come so far. It's hard to believe that it really was thirteen years ago._**

At that final thought, Sora gave a loving glance at the ring on her left hand. She raised her hand off the pillow to once again admire the beauty of her wedding ring. It was a stunning ring with a white gold band, and three diamonds. The two round diamonds on either side were smaller than the almond-shaped one in the middle, and each stone had a different color tint. The stone on the left had a blue tint, the stone on the right had a soft red tint and the large stone in the middle seemed to have a combination of both, changing colors depending on the direction you looked at it. But Sora's favorite part about her ring was the engravings on either side of the smaller stones. Next to the soft red stone was an engraving of the symbol of her crest, and on the other side of the blue stone was an engraving of her husband's crest.

**_I can't believe we're married. I can't believe we've been married for 3 whole years…._**

She then felt her husband's left arm wrap around her and let his hand rest upon her ever-growing stomach.

**_And I especially can't believe I'll be having his child 2 months from now…_**

Sora looked down at her husband's hand and gave a sweet glance at his ring. It was a white gold band similar to Sora's only thicker and also included the engravings of their crests. But instead of three diamonds in the middle, there was another engraving. Sora smiled at the sight of their initials on his wedding band, and was reminded of just how lucky she was to be married to the man of her dreams.

FLASHBACK

_Sora sat under a large sakura tree feeling slightly nervous. Her boyfriend of six years had left her a message telling her to meet him there at 3 pm. Usually, she would just wait until his class was over and he would meet up with her back at her dorm and they would spend the rest of the day together from there. She wondered what was so important that he wanted to meet her here. Sora checked her watch and it read 2:57. It wasn't long before she saw a familiar figure jogging towards her. A smile immediately lit up her face as the love of her life came to a stop right in front of her._

_"Hey, Sor. Sorry I'm late, I asked the professor a quick question after class and he took the liberty to give me a full winded lecture instead of a simple answer." He said as he flashed her that grin that after all these years still made her knees give out. Lucky for her, she was sitting down._

_"You aren't really that late. It's only a couple minutes past the hour" Noted Sora as he took a seat beside her._

_"Yeah, but anytime you have to sit alone and wait for me is considered being very late in my mind."_

_And so there she was, Sora Takenouchi, a 21-year-old woman on the verge of graduating from Tokyo University with a degree in fashion design, was sitting under a sakura tree blushing as if she was still 15. But that was just how things were. Because no matter how old they were or how long they had been together, his sweet words always managed to color her cheeks._

_"So are you gonna get to the reason that you asked me to meet you here or are you going to continue to flatter me endlessly?"_

_"Oh, I think I'll choose endless flattery, but first I must greet you the proper way" and with that said and the unmistakable smirk on his face, Sora knew what she was in for._

_The next thing she knew Sora's eyes fluttered closed as she felt the intoxicating pressure of his lips against hers. It was dangerously soft at first, so gentle she could have sworn he was brushing an angel's feather across her mouth rather than his lips. Then slowly his lips began to gain strength as they kept up their gentle musings. Sora let out a moan so soft it was barely audible. His tongue slowly crept its way out and he softly lapped her upper lip, begging for entry. Sora never did like to see him beg. As their kiss continued Sora began to lose all consciousness of where she was or how long they had been that way. She didn't care, as long as he didn't stop kissing her._

_Then as Sora slipped her arms around his neck and leaned back further onto the tree, she then burst out laughing. Somehow during their mind-blowing kiss his fingers had found their way up her shirt and onto the tender spot on her sides where her ribs ended. This was Sora's weak spot. Her most ticklish of all ticklish spots._

_"NO! HAHAHA! NO STOP! HAHAHAHA!"_

_"Aww, come on I love to hear you laugh" he replied as he continued his assault._

_"NO PLEASE! HAHAHA! PLEASE I CAN'T TAKE IT! HAHAHAHA!"_

_Sora's limbs were all over the place. Lashing out as she tried to free herself from the assault of his fingers. And then as suddenly as he had started, he stopped._

_As Sora attempted to regain her breath she reached out and smack him playfully on the arm._

_"What was all that for you big…"_

_But Sora never finished her insult, because in that moment that she had smacked his arm, she had caught a flash of something on her hand. Sora's heart stopped at the sight of the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. And it was adorning her ring finger on her left hand. She didn't even notice when he managed to slip it on her hand._

_"What is…? How…? Oh my…"_

_Sora looked back to see her boyfriend of six years perched on one knee right before her, with the most indescribable look on his face._

_"Sora Takenouchi, I love you. I've loved you for 10 years," he began as he took her left hand in both of his "I love everything about you. I love your strengths, I love your weaknesses, I love your virtues, I love your faults. I loved the girl you were when I first met you, and I love the woman you are today. You've become the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with and then some. Because, I can't imagine waking up one day and not being able to see your gorgeous face. I can't imagine going through the day without hearing your sweet voice. I can't imagine living a day without your sweet touches and kisses. And I don't want to imagine living a life without you in it. Because, honestly, I wouldn't have a life without you. You are my heart, my soul, my breath, and my love. You are my everything. You are every part of me and I wouldn't have it any other way. So please, Sora Takenouchi, do me the greatest honor in this world and in any other, and become my wife."_

_Tears were slowly falling down Sora's face. She was in so much shock she didn't even remember to breathe while he was talking. There was only one thing she could think of to do._

_She threw herself into his arms, knocking him down in the process and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster._

_"Of course I will marry you!"_

_"You will?" he asked as they both rose to their knees._

_"Yes, Yamato Ishida. I'll be your wife."_

FLASHBACK END

Sora let out a sigh as she ran a finger over the Y&S engraved on her husband's wedding band.

"Hey you. What are you doing still awake?" came a husky voice behind her. Sora smiled and adjusted her position to look up at him as he hovered over her.

"Just thinking." she replied

"Well what you should be thinking about, is getting some sleep. I want both my girls to stay rested and healthy," said Yamato as he lovingly ran his hand over his wife's belly.

"If you insist." joked Sora. Then she turned herself over to lay on her other side and face Yamato.

"I love you, Yamato Ishida," she said as she slowly allowed sleep to overtake her.

Yamato gave her a soft kiss on her forehead as he lay next to her, leaving his hand on her belly.

"I love you too, Sora Ishida."

Ah, yes. Mindles Sorato fluff. Ok, so there it is. My very first fic ever. Now, if you would be so kind (or cruel, whichever you prefer) to review and give me whatever opnion you've got. Thanks!

**_- emily-is-strange - ;_**


End file.
